The Grizzly Bear
by Bubbl3gir1
Summary: I cant find the mortal instruments book category so i used this (i strictly write for the book series). Alo i wrote this in the dead of night so its probably horrible! Anyways this is a Alec sickfic, and how everyone reacts to take care of him


Alec woke up early in the morning to his alarm. It seemed to pound into his head more painful then usual.

He opened his eyes to bright morning light and concluded that he was sick. It takes a lot to get a shadowhunters sick but here he was.

He got up quickly and carefully as to not wake Magnus and ignored his throbbing head and congested nose. As he looked in the mirror he realised he looked terrible. _Oh well_ he thought.

Alec threw on a T-shirt and black jeans, grabbed a coffee, and headed to the institute.

He got many "hey boss" greetings as he entered the institute and made his way to his office. He pretended not to notice the worried glances.

Alec also avoided his siblings, he knew Jace would feel off about him through their parabatai bond, but he didn't want to make them worry.

Thirty minutes after he started his work there was a knock at the door. "Come in" He awnsered.

The door opened revealing Isabelle. He idmediatly straitened up and avoided eye contact as to not worry her.

"Good morning older brother, are you well I just wanted to say hi." Izzy greeted.

"I'm fine, Izzy, hi to you as well." He greeted his voice gravelly, willing himself not to push his hands to his ears to block out the sounds that made his heart throb.

Isabelle took a quick scan of him and asked " are you sure your okay Alec? You don't look to good"

Alec sighed "yes Izzy I'm fine" he dramatically replied. "I have some important work so can I get to it?" He nick asked.

Izzy figned hurt and replied "ok then Alec". Isabelle left his office and he finally put his hands to his ears.

Later in the day he got up to go around the institute. He needed a break and had nothing else in mind.

He felt very grumbly which was always a side affect of his sickness. Izzy and Jace always called him _the grizzly bear_ in his current attitude.

As he passed the training quarters Jace spotted him and waved him over.

"Hey bro, are you ok the whole parabatai thing felt a bit... off today" Jace asked.

"I'm fine Jace." Alec grumbled receiving a snort from Jace.

"Oh no you really are sick _the grizzly bear_ is out!" Jace laughed causing Alec to wince at his loudness.

"Ok parabatai lets get you outta here." Jace commanded.

Alec grumbled again about to protest when Izzy walked up too. Darn they were double teaming him he realised.

"Do I need to call Magnus to come get you or will you willingly go home." Izzy asked.

"Mmph.." he muttered thinking _I don't want Magnus to have to do this he has clients._

His thoughts were cut short though by Jace reprimanding " you know Magnus won't mind." Alec grumbled again and Jace looked like he was about to burst out laughing.

"You are hilarious when you are grumpy _grizzly bear_ sick!" Jace laughed.

Suddenly Alec noticed Izzy dialing a number _it's magus!_ His brain shouted at him. He quickly lunged for the phone.

Izzy was caught off guard and he grabbed the phone. Unfortunately for him Magnus' voice rung out from the other end.

"Issabelle what a pleasure it is to hear from you today is everything alright" Magnus greeted.

Alec tried to calmly answer while Izzy was yelling at him to give her the phone back while attacking him. Jace was also bursting into laughter.

"Umm actually this is Alec. I guess I called by accident" He gruffly awnsered. Again Magnus' voice rung out from the phone.

"Are you sure. Your voice is very gruff and I can hear your sister screaming, oh and is that Jace Laughing" Magnus awnsered amused.

Izzy finally grabbed the phone and Quickly held it up to her head. "Alec's sick Magnus, and he won't let me call you aaah!!" She screamed into the phone before getting tackled by Alec.

"Oh, I'm gonna come collect Alexander" Magnus awnsered. Before he hung up. "IZZY!" Alec shrieked. Before grabbing the phone and holding it up high. Jace was almost voiceless with laughter.

Any onlookers were very weirded out with this scene of the head of the institute and his siblings.

Alec finally winced as he realised how much he hurt from all the laughter and movement.

"Jace" he hissed and Jace got quiet and helped Alec up. "Come on Magnus will be here any moment" Jace reminded Alec who currently looked even worse.

They sat on the sofa in the institute lobby. Alec grumbled as he sank in and unwillingly fell asleep. Jace laughed and ran his hands through Alec's hair.

Suddenly a portal appeared and a very worried looking Magnus appeared for Alec.

Once noticing he was asleep he lightly shook him to wake him up since Alec was a little taller then Magnus.

"Alexander darling let's go back home" Magnus whispered. Alec opened his eyes and grumbled again.

"Alec's _grizzly bear_ sick today. He always ends up like this" Jace started helping Alec up. They walked him through the portal and sat Alec down on the sofa.

Magnus thanked Jace and ported him back to the institute before looking over at Alec.

"Magnus I'm so sorry you shouldn't have to" he started before Magnus broke him off " no I want to! You shouldn't have gone to the institute today!" Magnus reprimanded.

"Oh I guess it's ok then" Alec sheepishly replied.

Magnus spent the whole afternoon tending to Alec while Alec grumbled. Later they migrated to bed and he finally buried himself in blankets as his vision went dim

Magnus POV.

As Magnus woke up he felt something empty. He soon realised Alec wasn't in bed with him witch was odd.

He walked around the apartment till he found a completely geared up Alec sipping on coffee with a glazed expression.

"ALEXANDER, what are you doing in your gear, you better not be doing what I'm thinking" Magnus reprimanded.

Alec looked up in shock and he looked even worse than the day before. His whole face was pale except for his cheeks that were burning red.

"Mags..." Alec mumbled. "Today's an important mission I have to go" he gruffed.

"Na ah you are not. You look even worse you are staying home." Magnus replied. He conjured a thermometer and checked him.

"101.5! Alec you need to lie down now!" He worriedly expressed.

Alec made his way towards the couch unbuckling his gear as he went.

He grumbled as Magnus gave him tea. Magnus thought this was hilarious. _He really is like a grizzly bear_ Magnus thought.

"No work until you are fully healed!" Magnus exclaimed. As Alec let out another signature grumble Magnus laughed and held out his arms for Alec. Alec submitted on shrank into it and Magnus held on tight.

"You will be ok soon darling" Magnus whispered and pressed a kiss to his forehead. Alec hummed happily which took him by surprise but he just held on tighter.

Magnus concluded that while he was worried he loved taking care of his Alexander.

Alec realised he loved being taken care of by his Magnus.


End file.
